Lucky
by slytherinprincess02
Summary: A songfic to the song Lucky by Jason Mraz


_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

He begun singing to me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to last long. This was the song that made me fall in love. This was the song, our song. He waited for me to begin singing, so I looked into his blue eyes. Me and Draco had been friends since sixth year, when I saw him crying in the bathroom.

**Flashback**

**I heard a sob coming from the bathroom, so I opened the door, only to see a head of blonde hair. I stepped in, and he didn't turn around, so I walked nearer to him, and when he still didn't know I was next to him, I put a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around, almost as if he were posessed, and pulled his wand to my neck.**

**"It's okay, Malfoy." I whispered to him, he put his wand down, but didn't move other than that.**

**"It's not okay, you can just go tell your friends I was crying. Take a picture it will last longer." he told me, turning again. I had been staring at him, because for once in my whole life, I was seeing Draco Malfoy. He looked more real than ever right now.**

**"I wouldn't tell anyone. What's wrong?" I asked him.**

**"What's wrong is that you are still here. You shouldn't be talking to me you stupid little mudblood." he said through clenched teeth. I shook the insult off, and put my hand on his.**

**"Malfoy, you can talk to me, I won't tell anyone." I told him, he sneered at me, and pulled his hand out from under mine.**

**"Granger, you don't have to be the hero, I see you crying a lot too, I can tell how empty you are." he said to me. He was right, and for once, I felt as if I was wrong. He proved me wrong.**

**"I'll talk too, if it makes you feel any better. I'll start, but you will probably hate me more because of it. I saw Ron kissing Lavender, I kind of had a thing for him, in case you haven't noticed. It broke me, and my heart just fell out of my chest. It's gone. I don't know why I let a boy get to me like he did. I don't care anymore though." I said, though my eyes were betrayiing me.**

**"You're lying, I can tell you still like him." Draco said. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me.**

**"I don't even know why you aren't insulting me any more. It's stupid to cry over a boy. There are plenty of fish in the sea. I want to get over it, but I don't know how." I told him. Here I sat, crying and spilling my heart out to my enemy. It is easier to forgive an enemy with common grounds than to forgive a best friend who hurt you.**

**"I know exactly what you are going through, that's why." he whispered.**

**"Draco, it hurts so bad." I told him, clutching at my stomach tears puoring down my face.**

**"He has my mother. She is his captive. He will kill her if I don't follow through with his plans." Draco said.**

**"I don't want to work for him, but my father forced me." he said, tears falling down his ivory cheeks. I hugged him, and sobbed into his chest. He made no objection, and encircled his arms around me too. I felt as if I should stay here for the rest of my life.**

**"I'm so sorry, Draco. Your's is way worse than mine..." I begun but he hushed me. His fingers circles around my back, every once in a while, playing with a strand of my hair.**

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

I sung, tears dripping down my face, he really did make life easier for me. I wanted to forgive the past, but I wasn't sure if I could. It wasn't his fault, no, my heart was still aching over Ronald. How could I be so stupid as to go to the enemy, and tell my friends, who would hate me for it.

**Flashback**

**"Hermione, how could you go behind my back like this. He is the enemy. We don't talk to him, let alone date him. I thought you loved me." Ron yelled, before walking away. I fell to my knees and sobbed like there was no tomorrow.**

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

I'm glad I actually pushed talkign to Draco, especially because he is the only one I can talk to about these kinds of things. We continued singing, while I was still deep in thought.

"Draco, would you hate me if I told you I fell in love with you?" I asked, afraid of what his answer was going to be. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Depends, what if you said you loved me, and I told you I loved you back? Then what?" he asked me. I was a little confused by this.

"I love you." I said. He pulled me in and we danced around.

"I love you too, Hermione." he said, and we continued singing.

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

I rested my head on his chest and smiled, content with the recent events. I played with his hair, I was the only one he let do this. He tightened his grip, pushing our bodies closer together.

Butterflies flew through my stomach, and he pressed his lips against my hair.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

I smiled and lifted my head up, kissing him carefully on the lips.

He cupped my face with his hand and sung softly, a tear poured out of my eye. He smiled at me, kissing it away.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

He got down on one knee, and pulled something out of his pocket. He looked in my eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger. You are the love of my life, thank you for talking to me when I nearly refused, for not giving up on me. If it hadn't been for your stubborn self, we wouldn't have found each other. Will you marry me, and spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked me, and I was speechless, so I nodded, dropping to my knees.

I hugged him for what felt like forever. He grabbed my hand and slipped the ring on my finger, and kissed my forehead. He wiped my tears of joy away and held me until I could get up again. He still sung to me, and I loved every second of it.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

He pressed his lips to mine, and molten lava spilled through my veins, warming my body up, and I pulled him closer, even though we were already pressed together. I couldn't tell where I ended and he started.

"I love you Draco." I said through my fit of tears.

"I love you too Hermione." he whispered in my ear sending chills through my body.

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _


End file.
